


Malec Smut Oneshots!

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Birthday Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Car Sex, Hot Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Making Love, Malec Week 2018, Public Sex, Shadowhunters Big Bang 2018, Shadowhunters Hiatus Big Bang, Shadowhunters Summertime Fest, Shower Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top Alec, Unrequited Love, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Hey Guys!This is a oneshot book for Malec smut!It will have Bottom Magnus and Top Alec.No bottom Alec.I have nothing against bottom Alec but I just feel like there is not a lot of bottom Magnus and it should be written more.Also, I'm writing another story already so I wont be able to update how I want to for this until late August or early September.Oh and one more thing...No hate comments. If you have something to say, please just say it in a more kind or mature way.Spread LOVE guys!Not HATE!But for now I hope you enjoy what I have❤





	1. Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Lickey

"Noooooooo!" Magnus layed on his stomach groaning into his pillow.

Alec turns off the alarm "Good morning!" Alec said with a bright smile.

"Ugh! What time is it? Probably some ridiculous time!"

"Magnus it's 6:50" Alec faced Magnus now.

Tiredness started taking over Magnus "You see!? Ridiculous time! I need my beauty sleep!"

"You don't need the beauty sleep baby because you already are the beauty." Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"That's flattering darling but you know how I am when I don't get my sleep. Don't you remember October 13?"

"Yeah you kept bumping into things.  You even bumped into me." Alec said.

"Alexander honey, when are you going to stop using the excuse that I bumped into you? You clearly fell down the stairs yourself Alexander."

"No I didn't. I'm not that clumsy-Ah!" THUD!

Magnus turned his face towards Alec "You just fell off the bed didn't you?"

Alec got up from the floor "No"

"See clumsy. But that's one of the reasons I love you, you baby giraffe." Magnus sat up from the bed.

"Baby giraffe?" Alec asked confused.

"Yeah. A baby giraffe doesn't know how to work their legs and neither do you" Magnus teased.

"Well thanks" Alec said sarcastic while Magnus laughed.

Alec started for the door "You can go back to sleep if you want Magnus. I'll go make some coffee."

"No no. I'm already up. I'll come with you. Just wait." Magnus tried getting up but failed.

"Here I got you." Alec walked over to Magnus and picked him up bridal style.

"Maybe I'll be able to hold you like this some other day." Alec looked into Magnus eyes

"Yeah maybe you will." Magnus breathed out staring back.

"Alexander your so warm. Mmmm" Magnus snuggled into Alec's neck.

Alec just smiled as he walked to the kitchen placing Magnus on the counter.

Alec asked "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes that would be nice." Magnus leaned back on his elbows.

Alec went to make the coffee and tea. While he waited for it, he observed how the light of the sunrise hit Magnus. It complimented his features. It showed off his tone abs. Those biceps and it really made his cat eyes look even more exquiste.

Alec looked down at his boner 'Looks like a little friend has come to vist' He thought

"I'll make some breakfast. Eggs and Bacon?" Magnus asked.

"Sure"

"Okay" Magnus jumped down making his butt jiggle.

'That's not helping' Alec thought as he kept looking at his butt.

'It's so round and perky. I love the way it jiggles when he walks. Oh so sexy'

"Alexander?"

"Um...Yeah?"

"Can you please give me the eggs and bacon?"

"Yeah...sure"

"Thanks" Magnus set it down on the counter before bending down and looking for a pan.

'I can't take this anymore' Alec walked behind Magnus making sure he could feel his erection.

Magnus jolted up right into Alec's chest "Alexander" Magnus whispered.

"Magnus" Alec whispered before kissing down his neck.

Alec moved his hand downward until he rubbed over Magnus' member. 

"Nng" Magnus moaned. 

Alec sucked hard on Magnus' sweet spot, knowing it drove Magnus crazy. 

"Oh my-Alexander" Magnus whimpered out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

Alec started grinding into Magnus making his erection grow even more. 

"Ah darling stop teasing." Magnus groaned out

"Don't worry I'm getting there." Alec started playing with Magnus nipples. 

"Oh, oh, my oh" Magnus moaned quietly. 

All of the sudden Alec pulled himself away, only to drop on his knees. He took of Magnus pyjama pants and under revealing that glorious ass.

"Mmmm" was all Alec said before invading Magnus's hole with his tongue. 

"AHHH! ALEXANDER!" Magnus breathed out moaning. 

Alec swirled his tongue around, invading Magnus walls. Licking up his walls. 

"Alexander if you go on any longer I won't be able to hold myself up." Magnus looked back at Alec, moaning at the sight of Alec eating him out. 

Alec pulled away earning a disappointed grunt from Magnus. Alec pulled at one of drawers and took out a small bottle of lube. What...You think this is the first time they had kitchen sex?...Hmmm...Well anyway, Alec poured some lube on his hand and rubbed it all over his shaft. Then he rubbed two fingers gently over Magnus's hole and fingered him gently until he was prepared.

Alec leaned towards Magnus' ear "Are you ready Magnus?"

Magnus nodded "Yes" he whispered lustfully.

Alec bit his ear and lined up with Magnus's hole. He then entered Magnus which earned a loud moan. He pushed in slowly until he was all the way in.

"Oh my Lilith. You feel so good. Ahh! Please move." Magnus' head fell back on Alec's shoulder.

"You feel good too. So tight." Alec breathed out as he started thrusting slowly, he shaft twitching from the sounds that came out of Magnus' mouth.

"Faster. Faster Alexander!" Magnus leaned against the stove. 

Alec thrusted faster and harder. Magnus started pushing back against Alec arching his back. He loved how Magnus back arched. Alec put one arm around Magnus' waist while his hand went into Magnus' hair pulling him up to his chest. The whole angle changed, he was now hitting Magnus prostate with every thrust. 

"OH ALEXANDER! OH KEEP GOING! YES! YES! AHHHHHHH!" Magnus screamed as Alec hit his prostate spot on. 

Alec could tell that Magnus was about to cum. So he moved his hand from Magnus' hair to Magnus' member jerking it off while thrusting harder. Skin clapped together and moans and groans became sync. 

"Alexander I'm about to come!" Magnus breathed out. 

"Yeah me too Mags!" Alec replied. 

Alec started pounding Magnus into oblivion while working his member. 

"Oh...Oh...ALEXANDER!" Magnus shouted cumming on to Alec's hand and on the stove. Magnus clenched around Alec causing him to cum. 

"MAGNUS!"

Alec leaned forward against Magnus marking his neck and riding out his high. 

Once they came down from their high Alec pulled out causing cum to ooze out of Magnus' hole. Magnus turned around and pulled him into a deep kiss. Their tongues collided and worked around each other like a dance. 

"I'm definitely up now!" Magnus laughed. Magnus wrapped his hands around Alec's neck. 

"Looks like we are ordering breakfast." Alec said looking at the stove which now definitely needs to be cleaned.

"Yeah I guess we are! Thanks for that really great wake up call though." Magnus chuckled looking up at Alec. 

"Wakey! Wakey!Eggs and...Licky." Alec smirked. 

Magnus raised his eyebrow "That's not the saying Alexander." 

"Well it is now." Alec said while Magnus laughed. 

Ever since then, the saying is now Wakey! Wakey!Eggs and Licky.


	2. Happy Birthday Alecccc!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEC LIGHTWOOD!
> 
> HERE IS A SPECIAL TREAT FOR ALL YOU GUYS!
> 
> It's short and sweet!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it...I know Alec will *Smirks*

***** Alec's Pov*  
  
"Magnus? Magnus? Where are you?" I shouted walking into the living room.   
"Kitchen darling!!!" I walk to the kitchen and instantly freeze.   
  
"Happy birthday my brave Shadowhunter." Magnus said seductively leaning against the counter. He was wearing a white silky robe with white stockings and a red thong. Had no make up on and his glamour was down. I could feel my pants grow tighter.   
  
"I was just about to make some birthday cake." He whispered getting the whip cream and putting it on his chest along with some sprinkles. He then bit his lip before saying,   
  
"Want some?" Magnus asked me taking some of the whip cream and putting it in his mouth sucking on it.   
  
With that I walked over to him and attacked his chest turning him into a moaning mess. I lifted him up and put him on the counter attacking his neck.   
  
"Ale-Alexander let's take this to the bedroom." Magnus moaned out.   
"Okay" I said lifting him up and carried him to the room to finish off my desert.  
______________________________________  
*Third Person Pov*  
  
Alec sucked at Magnus' neck, which resulted Magnus into throwing his head back and whimpering. Magnus scratched at his back, as he thrusted into Magnus slowly and gently.   
  
Then as Alec went deeper, the thrust got faster...  
  
"Oh Alexander, Oh Alexander" Magnus moaned out as Alec pounded into him.   
  
"Oh Magnus you feel so good." Alec said pulling Magnus up into a sitting position creating a new angle.   
  
"Oh yeah. Oh yeah. Oh Alexander I'm close." Magnus whimpered clawing at his back.   
  
"Yeah me too." Alec groaned while Magnus pointed towards the whip cream. Alec handed it to Magnus who put more on his chest and said,   
  
"Dig in" Letting out a moan as Alec closed around his nipple. After a few more thrust, Alec and Magnus both came shouting each other's names.   
_______________________________________  
*Alec's Pov*  
  
"So did you enjoy your birthday cake?" Magnus said trailing his fingers up and down my chest.   
  
"BEST. BIRTHDAY. CAKE. EVER." I said with wide smile.   
  
"Would the birthday boy possibly like seconds?" Magnus asked smirking while my hazel eyes darkened.   
  
"Oh the birthday boy would." I said as I dived in for another kiss. This birthday cake was truly amazing. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that was short and sweet and *smirks* sexy!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> I just want to take the time to say Happy Birthday to Alec Lightwood! You've inspired us with your leadership and development and I couldn't be more proud to call you my dad *Smiles hard*
> 
> I love you so much and I hope you have and/or had an amazing day❤
> 
> Happy Birthday once again to my dad Alec Lightwood!
> 
> Read for the smut  
> Like the smut   
> Comment for the smut!  
> I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Well till next time,  
> TheBisexualGirl15 IS OUTTT!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the smutty goodness
> 
> Let me know what you think because all of your opinions matter to me!
> 
> Read the Love  
> Kudos and Love  
> Comment the Love
> 
> ^^^^See what I did there just now...Ha! Y-yeah *Laughs Nervously and scratches head*
> 
> Anyway,  
> Until Next Time,
> 
> TheBisexualGirl15 is OUTTT!!!


End file.
